1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to beverage preparation devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for preparing hot beverages, such as coffee or tea. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to single-serving devices of the kind specified hereinabove.
2. Prior Art
Within the last decade there has been a proliferation in the field of home coffee brewers. This increase has been dictated by many factors. Initially, the presently promoted devices eliminate the need for percolating the coffee grounds. Secondly, the amount of brewed coffee which can be prepared at any one time can be varied. Furthermore, these devices permit the preparation of hot water, alone, which can, then, be utilized for preparing "instant" beverages and other foodstuffs. Most importantly, these devices achieve their ultimate goals in a minimal amount of time.
Essentially, the presently known devices incorporate a heating coil which is used to bring cold water, coming into contact therewith, to approximately boiling temperature. This hot water is, then, passed directly into a receiving receptacle to prepare hot water or is passed into a coffee ground-containing device or chamber. When the hot water is passed into the chamber it is retained therein for a nominal amount of time, by virtue of a porous filter, sufficient to extract coffee flavor from the grounds. As noted, such devices are known to the skilled artisan.
One drawback encountered with these devices is that they are not adaptable for preparing a single serving or single cup with facility. Rather, this is an area within the art which has been neglected. The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, provides an efficient single serving brewer without any of the drawbacks of the relevant prior art.
Presently known single serving brewers inherently soak the coffee in the brewing medium, thereby, providing a poor quality beverage. The present invention alleviates this situation.